A Fountain of Fun, On Again, Off Again, Sharing is Caring!, Here Kitty, Kitty!, and Once Upon a Fairy Tale
A Fountain of Fun, On Again, Off Again, Sharing is Caring!, Here Kitty, Kitty!, and Once Upon a Fairy Tale is a Barney & Friends Episode Video released on a VHS Tape, and a DVD Disc in the United States, and Canada on Thursday, May 20, 2004. Episodes #A Fountain of Fun (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) #On Again, Off Again (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) #Sharing is Caring! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) #Here Kitty, Kitty! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) #Once Upon a Fairy Tale (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Plot A Fountain of Fun! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Mr. Boyd informs Barney and his friends that the park is getting a brand new fountain. While It's here, Barney and his friends learn about the things in the park. Child Need: Learning Through Educational Activites and Play Educational Theme: Fountain and Parks On Again, Off Again (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Barney teaches the kids all about "on and off". Baby Bop brings her teddy bear who dresses up as a cowgirl, and decides that her teddy bear's gonna dress up today. The gang finds kinds of shoes, watch Barney and Nick perform a happy dance with their tap dancing clothes and tap dancing canes, and pretending to be lightning bugs, and make smiling face masks for a surprise for Baby Bop. Finally, Baby Bop's teddy bear dresses up as a princess, so everyone creates a pretend castle in the park, do some finger painting, and tell a story about a princess. Child Need: Creativity and Imagination Educational Theme: On and Off Stories: The Princess and the Pea Sharing is Caring! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Everyone visits a toy drive in the park. When Baby Bop is reluctant to put her ball away, Barney and his friends help teach her the importance of sharing. Child Need: Sharing and Good Manners Educational Theme: Share Things Stories: The Sharing Hen Here Kitty, Kitty! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Miss Joe loses her cat named Cody, and Barney and the Children set out to find her, learn about cats, talk about taking care of pets, and do something for Cody the Cat. Child Need: Caring and Emotional Development Educational Theme: Cats and Pets Once Upon a Fairy Tale (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Mario needs help writing his own fairy tale. To get some inspiration, Barney and his friends act out some of their fairy tales including "The Fisherman and His Wife", "The Elves and the Shoemaker", and "The Girl Who Cried Wolf". Child Need: Creativity and Imagination Educational Theme: Writing a Fairy Tale and Acting Out Fairy Tale Stories Stories: The Fisherman and His Wife, The Elves and the Shoemaker, and The Girl Who Cried Wolf Song List A Fountain of Fun (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) On Again, Off Again (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Sharing is Caring! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Here Kitty, Kitty! (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) Once Upon a Fairy Tale (Barney & Friends Season 8) (2003) #Barney Theme Song (Barney & Friends version) (Barney Song) #Please and Thank You (Barney Song) #Once Upon a Time (Barney Song) #If I Had One Wish (Barney Song) (for the story of "The Fisherman and His Wife") #That's a Home to Me (Barney Song) #We've Made Shoes (Barney Song) (for the story of "The Elves and the Shoemaker") #The Friendship Song (Barney Song) #Oh, Dear (Children's Song) (for the story of "The Girl Who Cried Wolf") #Books Are Fun! (Barney Song) #I Love You﻿ (Barney & Friends version) (Barney Song) Trivia *In the original 2004 episode video release on a VHS Tape, and a DVD Disc, the real Barney & Friends Season 7-8 Barney Says Segments are used. In the 2005 episode video re-release on a VHS Tape, and a DVD Disc, the real Barney & Friends Season 7-8/9 Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segments are used. Also in the 2007 episode video re-release on a DVD Disc, the "Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Segment (On Again, Off Again)" is different. Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation